


truth and roses...

by Feather Weather (Yuutousei)



Series: yuu's commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (spoiler: today is not that day), Commission fic, Don't worry, Fluff, Gen, M/M, and then angst, because i obviously can't be trusted to write just fluff, braiding hair as bonding, commission, i didn't go into detail because aki was as squicked as i was, non specific sorta fantasy world, omfg i really love this species, one day i'll get a handle on tags, one slightly grossly graphic description as a throwaway line, two dweebs loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Feather%20Weather
Summary: a small commission forxianta-chan





	

**Author's Note:**

> a really small com of xianta's wonderful [akihiro](http://toyhou.se/341912.akihiro) and [kei](http://toyhou.se/340867.kei), two members of her original [fleuvelier](http://xianta-chan.deviantart.com/journal/Fleuvelier-Species-Info-599406199) species.  
> these two are so cute and i'm hella glad i was able to do them, and their relationship, justice!  
> i'm glad you like it xianta~

The wind blew pleasantly over the clearing, playing across Kei’s bangs, even as he blew them away from his eyes so he could read his book. It was a lazy day, a day away from their responsibilities to the Kingdom, a day where they could sit down on sun warmed rocks and just relax outside.

They didn’t have to be a Royal and His Knight here – they were just Akihiro and Kei and they could be together, even if it was just for the moment.

There was sudden warmth at his back as Akihiro sat behind him, graceful fingers carding through his long hair. Kai made an appreciative noise, which just encouraged Aki to start parting the locks in preparation to braid it. The prince had, on numerous occasions, told the Knight how much he enjoyed playing with Kei’s long, silver hair and, after a fashion, it had become a simple way to show affection that they could get away with in front of others – while strange, Royal Fleuvelier were allowed their… _whims_ , and if playing with his Knight’s hair kept the young prince occupied and not voicing outlandish ideas for a time ( _really_ , letting there be fraternization between a Royal and their Knight? – how utterly _scandalous_ ), none on the elders on the court would fault them.

The two of them sat in companionable silence, no sounds intruding but the gentle noise of nature – birdsong in the trees, the soothing burbling of the brook to their left – and the faint wisp of hair dragging over hair as his prince continued braiding, up until Akihiro made a small chuckle.

“Hmm?” It was less a question and more a vaguely questioning noise from the white haired Fleuvelier, who had been lulled into a slight doze by his lover’s actions.

Aki made another amused noise – “Just thinking about when I first realized I loved you.” There was a grin to his words, even without Kei turning around to look. “All slim, lean muscle gleaming in the sun as you stripped your shirt after a particularly grueling training session, hair tied in a messy bun to keep it out of the way…”

Oh gods, no, why is Akihiro talking about this? Kai could feel himself flush, suddenly much more awake than he had been just moments earlier. He brought his book closer and closer to his face, in hopes that reading would keep the hot blush at bay but…

“I don’t think I ever saw a more enchanting sight!” Aki continued, “and the next day, I was graced with that image again, except you forgot your belt – well, I might have stolen into your rooms for a time between my own lessons and hidden it – so your pants were riding low on your slender hips. Not enough to see anything indecent, of course, but the sight from the palace’s windows was tantalizing none the less!”

Kei felt somewhat vindictive that, yes, he hadn’t been absent minded that one day in spring when he couldn’t find any of his belts and ties. But he was probably more embarrassed because the reason was not some petty hazing from the older Knights as Kei thought before, but rather the misguided attempts at wooing from Aki instead. The younger Fleuvelier had the book he was reading practically in his face, inhaling the scent of old parchment and ink, hoping it would calm the redness in his cheeks.

Aki finally stops – thank the Gods – before he moved to the side a bit, “Oh, I knew it! You _are_ blushing!” Aki laughs again, brushing the half-done plait aside to press a kiss at the nape of his neck. Kei could feel his body run hotter, even as Akihiro gave a breathless chuckle at his neck, pulling him back onto his lap before gently pulling Kei’s arms down. Familiar lips pressed against the nape of his neck, curving up in a smile instead of the customary kisses.

“I wouldn’t be blushing if you weren’t so… so… _you_ ,” the words were aggravated but there was no heat to them, even as Kei leaned his against Akihiro’s shoulder so he could look at him. The view was lopsided and he could only see half of Aki’s face and more nose than he would prefer, but it was still an endearing sight.

“But you love me for it~” Aki chuckled, not even trying to sound repentant. The Royal was about to say more when a roar in the distance startles them.

Kei, who was once relaxing against his lover, tensed, already making his way out of Akihiro’s arm and grabbing the sword he left laying on a nearby rock. “I should check it out – we’re pretty far out, but whatever made that noise could easily make its way to the city gates.” Sword now secured, he started off towards the sound. “It shouldn’t take me too long!” he shouted back over his shoulder.

“It’s not our issue though,” Aki groused, upset that their afternoon away from it all was being interrupted. Despite his words and thoughts, he rolled off the warm rock to follow after his lover.

Kei was right – it doesn’t take them long to find the source of the noise. Just a few minutes of brisk jogging upstream brings the duo to a clearing much similar to their own, although this one was occupied by a dark, grotesque creature with too many eyes and limbs. The creature roared again as it shuffled around, large tail whacking and knocking down

Aki winced as he surveyed the damage. Thankfully the creature did not notice their approach, although something like an ear twitched as Kei flicked his sword out of its scabbard.

The fight, if one could call it that, did not last long – Kei makes a silent running leap as he unsheathed his sword, landing almost daintily on the creature’s backside, long, slightly lopsided braid trailing behind him like a tail. The creature bellowed again, trying to turn its (too many) eyes to get a look at the irritant even as Kei stabbed his sword deep into its skull. Kei pressed down, plunging his sword deeper until the creature gives another, softer roar, before it slumps over in death. There are a few abortive tugs before Kei was able to retrieve his sword from the carcass, flicking it a number of times to rid his weapon of the dark colored blood and…. what might be brain matter but Akihiro didn’t want to contemplate that. The distasteful look Kei gave his sword, even as he slid down the body said enough.

“Probably was a good thing you took care of that,” was the first thing the Royal said, even as he fished out an older rag from his pants. Kei gave it a pointed look, but took the cloth anyways, using it to clean off the last bits of ugly, evil creature from his weapon.

Thankfully, he didn’t hand it back. “Thanks, Aki,” Kei murmured, stashing the cloth away and sheathing his sword. He gave his lover a small smile, holding out his hand towards him. “I’m sorry our time away was interrupted but… I feel better, knowing you’re safer for this little detour.”  Kei’s hand was taken by Aki, even as the Knight led his Royal back towards their own clearing, intent on leading him back to safety and at least a couple more hours of respite. “It’s good, to be able to stay together like this, even if it’s only for a little while.” The silver haired Fleuvelier said offhandedly.

From behind, Aki’s eyes lingered on the wicked thorns adorning the stem of his lover’s black roses, squeezing the hand enclosed in his tighter just a fraction.  “Yeah, nothing’s going to keep us apart Kei, I’ll make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the henry david thoreau quote "truth and roses have throns about them."   
> because i'm an awful person.


End file.
